Saint Seiya sleep over
by Kanonikki101
Summary: Seiya invites the bronze saints over for a sleep over, but he didn't realize that as they are over there gonna pull pranks on him.
1. The sleep over beggins

disclaimer: I do not own saint seiya and I dont own the characters

* * *

**The Sleep over**

Kanonikki101: I hope you in joy the story because this is my first one and just in case it sucks, all the saints over here can chuck items at me.

Chapter 1 the sleep over begins

At Seiya's house

Hyoga: I can't believe that you invited all five of us over for a sleep over Seiya.

Seiya: Why not? We can hang out and watch horror movies all night; come on you can't say that doesn't sound like fun.

Hyoga: I don't know, it sounds a little girly since you know that only girls have sleep over's.

Shiryu: If it sounds to girly then just say we are having a horror movie night.

Hyoga sighed. Seiya left the room into the kitchen.

Shiryu: I wonder were Shun is?

_Ring_. The door bell rang. Shiryu walked up to the door and opened it. Shun and Ikki were standing in the doorway.

Shun: Sorry were late, niisan accidentally ran a squirrel over with the car.

Ikki: Hey, the squirrel asked for it when it jumped onto the middle of the road.

Shun sighed. Seiya walked in the room.

Seiya: Hey guys!! Now we can start the sleep over!!

Ikki: Why does the word 'sleep over' sound so girly?

Hyoga: Because it is girly.

Seiya: Well I'll go get the movies.

Seiya ran upstairs.

Ikki: Hey I have a idea of how this 'sleep over' wont be girly!!

Shiryu: How?

All four of them whispered ideas to each on how to prank Seiya.

Shun: This is just mean!! I'm not gonna help with it.

Hyoga: Fine, just act ok?

Shun: Ok.

Seiya came down stairs holding the Friday the 13 movie. Hyoga fell on the floor.

Hyoga: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Shiryu: Holy #!!

Shun: He's having a heart attack and I don't lie!!

Seiya dropped the movie and ran over.

Seiya: Hyoga are you ok?!

Hyoga: How do you think I am!! 'Cough'

Seiya: Breath man, Breath!!

Hyoga broke out in laughter.

Hyoga: I'm sorry guys; I couldn't hold it in any longer!! Hahahahaha!!

Every one but Seiya laughed.

Seiya: What's going on?

Ikki walks in from behind the couch holding a video camera.

Ikki: You've just been pranked!!

Seiya started laughing too. _I hope you're happy for now but I am gonna pull a prank on you too!! Muhahahaha!!_ Seiya thought.


	2. Seiya's revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya and I do not own the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya and I do not own the characters

**The sleep over**

Kanonikki101: I hope I did ok with this chapter, if not please review it so I can know, thanx.

Seiya's house

Shun: Hey guys, were did Seiya go?

Shiryu: Seiya went upstairs; he said it was urgent, so I assumed he had to go to the washroom.

Ikki: I'm getting a drink.

Hyoga: Me too.

With that Hyoga and Ikki went to the kitchen and disappeared out of sight.

Seiya came downstairs giggling while holding a bucket full of cold water.

Shiryu: What the hell are you doing?

Seiya: I am gonna put this bucket over the kitchen door and when Hyoga comes out the water in the bucket will fall on his head!! 

Shiryu: Is this for revenge because last time I checked Ikki came up with the idea.

Seiya: Well I have two reasons to splash Hyoga; one because he was the one who faked the heart attack and two Ikki would literally kill me if I splash him.

Shun looked at Shiryu who just simply shrugged.

Shun leaned over so only Shiryu could hear.

Shun: Do you think we should tell him the niisan is in there too?

Shiryu: No, this way it will be fun.

Shun cast a worried look to Shiryu but Shiryu just smiled.

Seiya put the bucket into place and he sat down waiting for Hyoga to come out. Just the door open and bucket fell down. Seiya looked to see Ikki covered in water. Seiya started to run for it followed by an angry Ikki. Then Hyoga walked out seeing Shiryu and Shun looking at the front door in which Ikki had chased Seiya out of.

Hyoga: What's going on?

Shiryu: Seiya put a bucket of water over the door so that you could be drenched with water, but it fell on Ikki.

Hyoga: So that was that crashing noise and all that girly screaming.

Shun: Ya, I never knew Seiya screams like a girl but then again I have never seen niisan so angry before.

Shiryu: You can't blame him for being mad. You know how much Ikki hates the cold water.

Shun just nodded. Then the three of them could here a distant girly scream.

Hyoga: And there goes Seiya. I always thought that Shun would be the first to die.

Shun: Hey!!

Kanonikki101: Well thanks for reading this. Review and I will make the next chapter!! The next chapter you'll see what happened to Seiya!! Remember: Review!! 


End file.
